


New Beginnings

by cheriebeom



Category: GOT7, Jackson Wang - Fandom, K-pop, Kim Yugyeom - Fandom, Mark Tuan - Fandom, Park Jinyoung - Fandom, bambam - Fandom, choi youngjae - Fandom, lim jaebeom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jjp, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheriebeom/pseuds/cheriebeom
Summary: A little story for the Flight Log: The Journey project hosted by got7writerscollective @ tumblr 💚
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling very emo at the beggining of the month while writing this, hope you feel the bittersweetness with me.

“That’s all,” Jinyoung said to his hyung after putting the last box in the trunk of the car.

“Okay, now let’s get going or we’re going to be very late” Jaebeom replied, getting into the car, Jinyoung followed him and then they set out to head towards the latter’s apartment, where the rest of the members were waiting for them.

The place they were evicting was the old studio where, until a week ago,was their place to practice and record, where they practically lived for more than seven years. Yesterday was their last day visiting and using the large space, where they danced, argued, cried, joked and much more.

It was especially difficult for Jinyoung to leave the place. He didn’t say it but he knew that for Jaebeom it was too. The two of them especially had been practicing there together for almost ten years, since they were basically teenagers.

Jaebeom so far had not admitted, but closing this chapter in his life almost felt as if they had stopped being themselves, as if something very uncertain and alien-like to what their lives had been until now was going to happen. He most likely will never tell others that he feels sad or anxious,he had learned very well to keep the most vulnerable side to himself, and it was very difficult to break his will. However with Jinyoung it was different. Jinyoung had always been by his side, through the good, bad and worst of all, and when sometimes everything piled up and Jaebeom felt that he had too much weight on his shoulders, Jinyoung was the one who motivated him to keep going…Hugs from him, words of encouragement, he always knew what to say when Jaebeom needed him most. Whatever came in the future, Jaebeom knew that as long as Jinyoung was by his side, nothing would be impossible to face.

“Aren’t you going to cry a bit? It’s human to express when you feel sad you know? ” Jinyoung asked his hyung in the middle of the trip.

“I don’t have to cry, I’m not leaving anything that can’t be replaced” Jaebeom replied. “I’ve been thinking about it, and if you are by my side, wherever our lives go, I will be happy. You, and the others will always be there for me, right? “

Jiyoung smiled, his eyes felt heavy, so he closed them. And suddenly the thought of the most recent memory of the place came to his mind: everyone lying on the ground, sweaty, tired, probably at two or three in the morning, after hours of practice,exhausted. Jinyoung with his head resting on Jaebeom’s abdomen, Yugyeom and Bambam in front of the mirror, checking the video of the practice, laughing out loud. The rest of the boys just lie on the floor, breathing out, resting. A familiar image, but it felt unique each time. Another smile suddenly forming on his lips.

“Are you happy?” Jaebeom suddenly asked.

“Yes. You are here with me. You’re right, as long as we have each other everything’s going to be just fine”.

Jaebeom smiled, and took Jinyoung’s hand that was resting on his lap. Jinyoung took it more firmly and intertwined his fingers with those of his hyung as they kept going on the road.

Soon they were in Jinyoung’s building. With the boxes on hand they went up to the third floor where the apartment was, when they reached the door the scandalous sound of Youngjae’s laughter made them stop and they chuckled. As they entered the place, they were greeted by their five brothers, a huge cake on the center of the coffee table, champagne resting on an iced container.

“Hyungs! About time” Yugyeom shouted. They put the boxes on the ground and approached the rest of the boys, Jackson was already pouring the champagne glasses while Bambam lit the candle of the cake, a big **#GOT7FOREVER** decorating the center of it, a bird shaped candle above it.

“What is this? A party?” Jinyoung asked, surprised.

“We have many things to celebrate,” Jackson said, placing a glass in his hand. “Now that everyone is here we can start” he added.

“Start?” Jaebeom replied.

Mark came to the room with a selfie stick in hand, bright lights coming from his phone that was placed on top of it.

“Let’s go around the table so they can see the cake,” he said while opening his sns account and going to the video option. Everyone did as told and once all were around the table Mark pressed the live button on the photo app.

_1…2…3!_

  
“Hi guys!” all of them shouted, waving and smiling at the camera.

Jaebeom placed his arm around Jinyoung waist as they greeted their loyal fans. The beginning of another journey together. He couldn’t think of what could be better.


End file.
